ARNCIS
by SanityMissing
Summary: After Alex is severly injured after a mission gone wrong, he is found at a crime scene with two dead Marines and one dead SEAL. He's never even meet them before and now he's the main suspect in NCIS's investigation. The hell is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**ARNCIS**

***3rd POV***

The crew came onto their new crime scene. There, two Marines and a Seal lay bloody, broken, and beaten on the concrete ground. Blood splattered the alley surrounding the three dead men in a gruesome form of artwork. "Times of death Ducky?" asked Gibbs, the bossman. "3:33, half an hour ago." The medical examiner answered him.

"333 mean death." The youngest field agent named McGee commented. Everyone ignored him.

"Jethro, there's way too much blood for only three people, there has to be at least another body." Ducky noted.

"Look around for another body." Gibbs ordered Ziva and DiNozzo. DiNozzo went to the left and Ziva to the right while McGee continued snapping photos of the scene. DiNozzo didn't find anything so he wandered back towards Ducky. Ziva, however, was surprised everyone had completely missed the rather large blood trail. She followed the trail and found where it lead. Behind the Dumpster. Looking behind it, Ziva was utterly horrified. "Gibbs!" Ziva's voice was tinged with the gruesome horror she was currently looking at.

***Alex's 3rd POV***

Alex was slowly coming back to his senses when he heard voices. He could barely make out what the voices were saying and even then, his mind couldn't process it. Too much blood loss. Alex was in a horrid shape and he knew it. He was having trouble clawing his way out of the blackness. When Alex heard a woman shout near him though, Alex shot right up into a fighting stance.

The woman spun around with a hand on her gun just in time to catch the blonde teen as he fell from his perfect fighting stance. Alex could feel himself slowly being lowered towards the ground. Alex started coughing up blood and brought a hand up to wipe the blood away. It hurt like hell just to breathe so raising his hand was pure agony. He immediately abandoned the idea and dropped his hand. His other arm, though, was pushed down against the stab wound that had punctured his lungs. It was the main reason blood was dripping from his mouth. Alex brought the arm he had dropped up to the two parallel stab wounds that were less life-threatening.

The woman took off her jacket to help stop the blood flow with. She pushed down hard and Alex had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Stop, you're used to this. You've had worse so quit being a baby, Alex reprimanded himself. More people had joined them at this point. One baby-faced man was calling an ambulance. The oldest man with a British accent was trying to help Alex the best he could but there's only so much the man could do on a living person. After all, dead people were his specialty.

Meanwhile, Alex kept coughing and was slowly fading. The lady was slapping him and telling him to stay awake just a tad longer. "Hey kid, just stay awake a little longer, the ambulance is just down the road." It was true; everyone could clearly hear the ambulance at that point. All except Alex, he barely heard anything as he slipped into oblivion.

**A/N Hello! Should I continue or naw? Let me know and if yes, the next chapter shall be longer. Sorry it's so short! Oyasumi people!**

**-Ghost**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my third time writing this chapter after losing it the first few times. I'm out of patience. FUCK MY LIFE YOU BLOODY SHITHOLE COMPUTER. BTW, sometimes I call Alex, Cub. I hope it doesn't confuse you so I put up this to warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider nor NCIS. The day I do is the day the world burns.**

**1/25/2015**

**HAPPY SUPER-DUPER REALLY LATE NEW YEARS PEOPLE! MAY THE GODS/SATAN/ATHEISTS BLESS ALL Y'ALL SOULS**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Blip. Blip. Blip.**_

This was the first thing Alex heard when he came to. He could take an aducated guess and say that he was no longer in the ally and now in a hospital. Alex slowly stretched his fingers and toes to make sure everything worked. He stifled a groan at his sore body and pushed the pain to the back of his mind. Alex's eyes fluttered open and took in the crisp white ceiling and the antiseptic smell of the room he was in. Slowly sitting up, his chocolate eyes met a pair of ice-blue ones. Alex finally made a sound, as he started coughing. The man with ice-blue eyes and salt-and-pepper hair offered a cup to Alex. He nodded his head in thanks, not trusting his voice, and took the cup. After chugging the water, Alex finally stopped coughing. Then the questions began as the salt-and-pepper haired man started talking.

**~X~X**~

* * *

><p><strong>~X~X~<strong>

**Gibbs' POV**

Gibbs was suprised when the boy woke because the boy wasn't expected to wake for a few more days. Plus, the only Gibbs knew the boy was actually awake was from the miniscule change in the EKG*****. When the boy started coughing, Gibbs handed him the cup and waited till he was finished to question him.

"What's you're name kid?" He asked the blonde haired and brown-eyed teen.

"What's your's?" Blondie asked.

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second, what's your point?" The kid smirked.

Gibbs sighed, " NCIS's Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Call me Gibbs."

"NCIS? What's that stand for?" Gibbs didn't realize the boy was biding his time, trying to figure out if he should tell the truth or not.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Name now."

"Fine. The names Alex Daniels."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Alex decided to lie to the salt-and-pepper man and used Ben's last name. It was the name giving to him on the mission, with Ben acting as his father. Then it hit Alex, the mission! He wasn't sure if he failed it or not. Alex needed to call in and let the CIA know if it was a failure or not. Alex's thoughts were interupted when he was racked with another bout of coughing. His old bullet scar was hurting and his stomach was on fire. Gibbs apparently seemed to notice that and pressed the button for the doctor.

An awkward minute later, a doctor came in.

"Hello..." the doctor trailed off looking for a name.

"Oh, uh, it's Alex." Cub told him.

"Well Alex, I'm Dr. John Smith******. I'm honestly suprised you're up. We weren't expecting you to wake for atleast a few more days..." The Doctor rambled on about what happened to Cub but he ignored the Doc. Soon Alex became impatient though and cut him off.

"When can I leave?"

The doc was a bit startled at his abruptness but regained his composure quickly. "In a few hours, I s'pose. Just need you to have a doctor look at the stitches and blah blah blah every now and again once you're discharged."

Gibbs cut in, "We can do that."

The doctor left soon after that. "So, Marine huh?" Gibbs was startled but didn't show it. (A/N Is the guy a friggin' robot or something?!)

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, the posture and body language, but mostly the coffee."

"Lot's of people drink black coffee."

"Not like the Marines do." Alex was actually going off of expirience because after Ja-... _she_ passed, MI6 threw him into so many different government agencies and places like that and the Marines happened to be one of them along with Mossad.

"So, Alex, got any family we can call?" Alex's face darkend for the quickest of nano-seconds before it went back to his normal mask. Even Gibbs didn't catch it.

"I, uh, have my, uh, brother you can call. Ben Daniels." Alex spewed off the phone number for the phone Ben was given on the mission. Soon, Gibbs left to make a few phone calls and Alex slipped back into troubled sleep.

**OKAY OKAY, I'M THE SHITTIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. I'M SOOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I ACTUALLY STARTED CRYING WHEN I READ THE REVIEWS CAUSE I REALIZED I WAS- ER, STILL AM- THE WORST PERSON IN THE GALAXY AND AM GOING TO ROT IN HELL OR TARTARUS. I HONEST TO GOD AM JUST MAKING UP THIS STORY AS I GO. **

**SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY**

**-LOVE,**

** ROXXY**


End file.
